Nightmare
by Midnight Slayer
Summary: AU. Revenge… was it really worth fighting for? Worth dieing for? Just when she thought one nightmare finished, hers has recently just begun. SS ET
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Nightmare

_Summary:_ (AU) Revenge… what it really worth fighting for? Worth dieing for? Just when she thought one nightmare finished, hers has recently begun. SS ET

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS, though I do own my OC

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Midnight Slayer here with my new story 'Nightmare'. (Happy smile) I've been planning this story for a while now, I have all the chapters planned out, and I'm extremely excited to get this started. It's this first time doing this Action/Adventure-ish with a touch of Angst and perhaps Horror.**

**Unlike my first story, this IS going to be a Syaoran and Sakura pairing. Even if I like the (never gonna happen) couple of Eriol and Sakura, I decided to change it for this one time… I've never written a SS fic, so this is also partly experimental, since I do like the original couple.**

**Anyways, please don't bother "Flaming" about how this fic sucks, I'm well aware that I'm not the best writer out there, so if you just correct me on grammar mistakes that I may have that'll be fine.**

**Also, you might (considering if you read my first story or not) recognize my Original Characters from Emerald and Sapphire coming back with a different attitude, but the same personality.**

**Thanks and Wish me luck for his story (smiles)**

* * *

_Chapter One:_ Never ending War

* * *

Emerald eyes look up at the large white building before her. She opened the large blue doors with a sigh as she stepped into the empty hall. How she dreaded this place, it was so boring, so time consuming, so _useless_! She could be doing things much more important than this.

The door behind her closed with a light **'Bang!'** and it echoed along the hall along with her footsteps.

Walking up to room A-204 she slid open the door interrupting her Homeroom teacher.

"Ms. Kinomoto… glad to you made an _effort_ to join us today." He said, "Now please, take you're seat and let's hope you can catch up."

Sakura shot him a glare before she walked towards her usual seat by the window, she brushed away hergolden brown bangs from her eyes before she turned to stare out of the window, clearly not interested about today's Japanese History lesson.

In her opinion, Tokyo Heights High School… was boring. She preferred her old school, Tomoeda High, the school filled with rebels, action and adventure, here, all she saw were wanna be's, the snobby rich, and pitiful girls who are _so_ _**desperate**_… but then again… this was still, only **her** opinion.

Her emerald eyes looked through the reflection of the window and at the male sitting behind her. There was of course this one group. She knew all about them, yet they've never talked with each other, nor exchanged names. This group looked… _almost_ promising to bring adventure. Almost… being the keyword here.

His name was Li Syaoran, a ganger. He was initiated Leader of the Shadow Hunters last year according to her research. He surely **looked** the part, but she wondered, was he really **fit**for it?

Sakura knew he was good looking, she would even go as far to call him Hot. Though, she thought he needed an attitude check. His attitude was something she would never have the patients for… but this is all from what she saw.

To his right was a male who went by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol, as soon as Sakura saw him, she knew there was more to him then he let the eye to see, he was cunning, smart, and mysterious, she remembered smirking when their eyes met for a brief second when she was being introduced last year.

Hiiragizawa was a hacker, mainly used for intelligence and strategic help in Shadow Hunters, though, even though he's the computer wizard, you'd rather not get on his bad side, he was trained along side Li in Martial Arts, and from what Sakura had noticed, was almost trigger happy. She would've loved a little shooting match with him, and if it weren't for that fact that he was taken, she knew she could tolerate him more than that Li guy.

Hiiragizawa's girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo was smart, also a distant relative of the Kinomoto's… it secretly surprised Sakura when her last name didn't effect Daidouji during her introduction, but she let it pass, after all… she did say Daidouji was a **distant** relative. Daidouji was the disguise specialist in Shadow Hunters. She designed the gear making sure their clothes were bullet proof, during undercover missions, Daidouji made everyone looked completely different, if Sakura didn't have sharp eyes, she would've never known. Besides being the disguise specialist, Daidouji had **incredible**aim when it came to shooting.

Sakura almost laughed at this one, Li Meiling. A total spitfire, loud, strong and determined Sakura loved this, Meiling was their powerhouse girl who knew she was one of the best and loved to show it off. Sakura loved competition, and she **knew** this girl could bring it.

Shadow Hunters was a great gang, had lots of great powerful members, although… there was one member that bothered her. **Su Mei Natsumi**. How she had gotten into the gang was completely and utterly a mystery. Sakura's guess was the guys needed someone to relieve stress and brought in a slut. Su Mei was absolutely useless. She could not fight even her life depended on it, she could not aim, nor could she shoot, she was **worthless**. All she was, was annoying, and a whore. Sakura thought that this girl was the only fault in this gang. But she didn't exactly have a say in this now did she? She wasn't exactly part of their 'family'.

Now wait… How is it that this simple Kinomoto girl knew so much about them? It was simple really, Kinomoto Sakura, seemingly innocent and aquiet girl, was… An assassin.

She was born an Assassin, raised and Assassin, and she planned to die like an Assassin. The business her Great grandfather had started, 'Kinomoto Shipping' was not, a shipping company. It was actually, far from it, they do ship things around the world yes, but it was merely a cover for the darker secret that it held.

Only the older generation of the street world knew of it's secret, and they plan to keep it that way in fear of getting eliminated. You can, yet cannot call the Kinomoto a gang for it only has… 10 **'members'**. There was Kinomoto Sakura, the youngest, and the strongest assassin, and Kinomoto Touya, the computer genius with an attitude to boot these two were the Leaders, and now the Head of 'Kinomoto Shipping'. Then there was Tsukishiro Yukito, Mizuki Kaho, Moon Yue, Sun Cerberus, who were part of the Kinomoto family. After them there was Tom, Mark, Nikki, and Samantha, the outsiders who were somewhat 'adopted' into the family. They were street rats that Kinomoto Fujitaka picked up seeing they had talent.

Sakura, Yue and Cerberus were the assassins, Touya and Yukito were information specialists, Kaho was the weaponry specialist, while Tom, Mark, Nikki, and Samantha were all just the strong and slightly trigger happy 'members' who had special qualities that they put to use when needed. Especially now that Sakura, Touya, Cerberus, Yue and Yukito moved to Tokyo, they needed the rest of them to make sure everything was moving well in Tomoeda or the other places in Japan like Osaka and Kyoto.

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief as the final class of the day finished when the bell rang through the large building. Walking out of the class towards her locker, she dumped her books inside then closed the locker and locked it.

She walked out of the building and was heading towards the front gate if it weren't for bumping into someone.Just as she were to fallback from the impact, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up.

She looked up and emerald met amber, she mumbled and apology before roughly grabbing her hand back and walking away.

"Hey Syaoran, you ok?" asked Eriol when Syaoran walked towards the driver's side of the car.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah… but… who was that?"

Eriol shrugged, "She transferred here last year apparently."

Tomoyo watched Sakura walk away, "What was her name again?" she asked.

"Sara, or Sak- something… argh don't ask me, I've never been good with names…" Meiling replied.

They shrugged, "Her family apparently owns a Shipping company…" Eriol replied as Syaoran started the car and they drove away.

They arrived at a large mansion, parking the car they got out and walked inside.

"Ah! Just the people I wanted to see…" came a voice from above.

The four of them looked up to see a male, looking like he was in his mid 30s… but, looks can be deceiving.

"Kouga…" they greeted.

The male smiled at the acknowledgement, "Please take a seat, we have some matters to discuss."

The four agreed and they headed towards the room he pointed too, and took a seat at the large conference table, where other high ranked Shadow Hunters were seated.

When the door of the conference room closed, Kouga walked to the head of the table and began to speak, "Well, I'm sure you're all wondering what we're doing here… am I right?"

Some people voice out their answers while the rest stayed silent.

"Yes, right." Kouga began, "Well, we have come to some matters where our members who are stationed around Asia, in North America and the Unites States are slowly being… killed off… due to this never ending war we are in with the Bloods."

"I find it rather stupid that they've declared war on us just because we apparently have something of theirs…" said on member.

Kouga nodded, "Yes well, technically, it not what we have of theirs… it what we want that they are looking for too that they declared war with us."

"And what, can I ask, is it that we are looking for that they too, want?" asked another member."

"A title." Syaoran replied, "The title to be the **_number 1_** most ferocious, strong, and powerful gang in the world."

"Yes, that title is one of them…" Kouga replied, "But, until a few weeks ago, We are now looking for the Medallion of Clow."

Syaoran looked at Kouga, "Medallion of Clow? Why?"

Kouga looked at him, "You must research you're family history my boy, You are a direct descendant of Clow, we have a right to keep what isrightfully ours." Kouga replied.

"But if it's ours, why are we looking for it?" asked Eriol.

Kouga chuckled, "Yes, always the smart one aren't you? Well, when Clow was murdered, the Medallion was taken, and though years of research… it is… apparently **here**… in Japan."

"But Japan is a large place, it could be _**anywhere**_!" Meiling cried.

"Yes, and there will be lots of people after it…" Kouga said almost cheerfully. He always had that strange sense of humour.

"We don't even know what it looks like…" Syaoran replied.

People began whispering, _'How were they too look for something without even knowing what it looks like?'_

Kouga shushed them, "Here."

He placed an envelope in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran opened and taking out the picture, the Medallion looked just like the Clow Transmutation circle.

"So it's real?"

Kouga glared at him, "Of course it's real! If it wasn't we wouldn't be looking for it!"

"So that's all?" asked Tomoyo.

Kouga shock his head, "The reason I'm telling you this is because… due to that Medallion, we've lost countless of members, with the murder of two Li Clan Elders, I'm afraid the Bloods have gone too far."

Syaoran eyes widened, "Two Elders? When?"

"This morning… and due to that, we are taking immediate action, and we are going to call a family friend."

"Who?" one asked.

Kouga was on his way out the door, as he opened it, meaning he was dismissing everyone, he said, "An Assassin."

* * *

Thanks for Dropping by and Reading! Don't forget to Review!

Midnight Slayer

**Oh… for those who read my first story, the Epilogue is on it's way… I actually had it more than half way done before my computer suddenly froze and I lost the file (screams angrily!) So… I'm kinda too pissed to re-write it XD… but don't worry it's coming! For the mean time, I hope you're going to enjoy this, just as much I'm enjoying writing it! (smiles cheekily)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ Nightmare

_Summary:_ (AU) Revenge… Was it really worth fighting for? Dieing for? Just when she though one nightmare finished, hers has just recently begun. SS ET

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS… though I do own my OC

* * *

_Chapter Two:_ The Assassin

* * *

In the dark office, Sakura sat in her large leather chair hidden in the shadows staring at the papers before her. Her emerald eyes scanned through the pages quickly taking in all its information. A frown then appeared on her face as she sighed slamming the papers on her desk. **"Damn it!"** she cried out in frustration.

She got up from her chair and stood before that large window behind her watched the city lights glow below her and the miniscule looking cars drove away.

It truly was a breathtaking site, to be here on the second tallest building in Japan. Her hand and her forehead both rested on the glass as she closed her eyes, "Damn it…" she whispered.

With the sudden ringing of her Phone, she sat back into her chair and answered it, "Yes?" she asked.

_'You have some guests.'_ The male's voice on the other line said.

"Send them in." Sakura's eyes flashed slightly as a sly smirk appeared on her face.

Putting the phone down, she leaned back in her chair and twirled around awaiting the arrival of her guests.

As her nearing guests came, she heard bits of their conversation.

"An Assassin? There's obviously something wrong with you're head!"

"What do you call yourself then? You've killed countless of people… so have an Assassin."

The door opened and their conversation die.

Sakura, still hidden in the shadows smirked, "What do I owe the pleasure in seeing you here Kouga?" she asked as Kouga and two others took a seat.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Kouga chuckled.

Sakura giggled slightly, "Yes, it has… it's good to know that time has been good to you."

Kouga laughed, "Yes, time has been very nice to me indeed…"

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she eyed the other two smirking.

Kouga smiled, "Well, to put it simply, we need… your expertise…" he motioned towards Syaoran, "He is-"

"The New leader of Shadow Hunters, and the other is the second in command if anything happens to Li… I know."

Kouga chuckled.

Sakura frowned slightly, "I know what you're going to ask, and I don't do gangs, and before you ask Hiiragizawa, yes, I know your names, I know your positions in the gang, and no Li, I am not a telepath." She giggled slightly, "its just intuition."

Syaoran growled glaring her way but unfortunately for him, it didn't seem to affect her, "You don't do gangs? Aren't you a part of one?" he asked.

"Unless it's possible for a gang to contain only 10 members then fine… but no… I am not in a gang, this is simply… a family business."

There was a pregnant pause, before Kouga began to speak.

"Sakura… I know you've never really trusted gangs from you're experience… but think of it as a chance…"

"You mean she's the assassin you want to get!" Syaoran cried out as he finally realized what was happening.

Kouga gave him a look, "Of course she, if she wasn't, what are we doing here?"

"But…" Syaoran began.

"Syaoran, Give her a chance… Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't do it… Look at Tomoyo and Meiling." Eriol said.

Sakura smiled his way, "Kouga, I've taken a liking to most of you're members…"

Kouga chucked, "Yes well, Eriol always is a charmer."

Eriol smirked, as Syaoran glared.

"Obviously, it's too bad that Daidouji girl snagged him… Don't worry Hiiragizawa I'm not that type of girl… I won't go killing you're girlfriend." Sakura said seeing a flash of worry in his eyes, "Now back to business, you mention that with me, being in you're gang, will be a chance… I'm guessing you're problem is with the Bloods."

Before any of the three could reply Sakura continued, "Implying isn't you Kouga… nor is blackmail." She sighed.

"Whoever said I was implying?" he asked, "You assume, that just because I mention the word chance, I'm implying that you can get your revenge?"

Sakura smirked, "No, to assume, is to make an ass out of you and me… I just simply made you confess without realizing…"

"I-" Kouga stopped and chuckled, "always the fast one."

Eriol smirked and Syaoran blinked.

Another sigh was heard, "You know what Kouga? Fine… I'll do this little thing for you, but you'll owe me… also, just because I'll be a part of your gang doesn't mean you'll still be getting any special treatment from me, any Shadow Hunter who gets in my way is as good as dead."

Kouga nodded understanding, "Fine."

Syaoran saw a flash of emerald from the moonlight as the chair twirled back and forth flashing in the moon from time to time. He looked in Eriol's way who simply shrugged.

"One more thing… When I have my training sessions, make sure nobody bothers me. You know how I get." She said.

"Kouga!" began Syaoran as he let all the information sink in, "You're actually going to let this little girl in when she threatened the gang?"

Kouga glared at him, "Stop being a hypocrite Syaoran, I know very well that if a Shadow Hunter got in your way, or bothered you during your early morning training they'd be dead before they could say Bye."

Eriol chuckled slightly, "It's true you know Syaoran."

Syaoran growled angrily.

Sakura giggled slightly earning another glare.

Sakura stepped into the light, causing Syaoran and Eriol to see her for the first time that night, **"You!"**

Sakura let her head fall slightly to the side before grinning, "Yes… me."

Kouga looked from Syaoran to Eriol to Sakura, "You know each other?"

"We go to the same school." Syaoran replied.

"I didn't know you went to Tokyo Heights Sakura… Syaoran, Eriol you never told me you knew Kinomoto Sakura!" Kouga said.

Sakura laughed, "Kouga are you kidding me? They didn't know a thing about me… I tend to lay low at this school."

The three of them walked out of her office, "You? **Lay Low** at school? Since when?" Kouga asked.

"Since I transferred… you know, Tokyo isn't the same as Tomoeda… I like it better there… it's where all the action is at." Sakura laughed.

Syaoran glared at her not understanding what they were talking about, While Eriol chuckled seeing Syaoran not taking this shocker all too well.

Kouga chuckled, "I guess Tokyo Heights is too posh for you huh Sakura."

Sakura shrugged.

They took the Elevator down to the fifth floor.

"What are we doing here?" asked Syaoran still clearly angry.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Unless you want me to wear the same outfit everyday, I have to get some clothes." She said.

Once the elevator door opened, it revealed a large room with clothes.

"Why is you're closet here? Do you live in this building or something?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura shrugged as she packed up her clothes, "Well, if you're too busy with work, we can't exactly go home to change so we have extras here, and I didn't plan on showing you all where I live so… this is where I'm getting my clothes."

Eriol and Syaoran raised a brow but didn't say anything.

Once she was done they took the elevator again and Sakura greeted the guard.

"Evening Kai-san." She smiled brightly at him.

Syaoran frowned, this girl seemed too innocent to be an assassin…

"Good Evening Sakura-sama."

Sakura stopped walking, "Is Touya back?" she asked.

"Yes, they all arrived just a few moments ago, you just missed him."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Alright, thanks! Oh… and if he asks, tell him I'm going to be away for a while, if he's his usual self, just tell him to call my phone before he plans on beating the closest person to him to a pulp." She said as she waved bye.

Kouga chuckled as he led them back to the car and they were off.

They headed towards Shadow Hunters HQ where high ranked stayed and slept in.

Syaoran walked in first leaving Sakura giggling, "Doesn't seem to like me much ne?" she asked Eriol.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to you…"

Sakura nodded as she followed behind Kouga inside with Eriol by her side.

"Oi! Kouga who's the chick?" one member named Riku said, he's red eyes flashed with mischief.

Sakura glared as she shot a look at Kouga before looking up at Riku.

Sakura walked up to him looking him in the eye, "Listen here Ling Riku, yes, I know who you are, I know who everyone is in this mansion, and want all you males in this room to spread this around to every other male who lives in this household who is not present. I'm not interested in any of you, I'm here to work, and if you get in my way, I'll be sure to make you and your **pride**…" she pointed downwards with the knife that had suddenly appeared in her hand before continuing, "Are cut off…** literally**."

"Alright! **Alright**!" he said as he backed away.

Sakura stepped away from him and smiled brightly putting the knife away, "Good."

Kouga motioned her to follow him and once she was gone, whispers erupted.

"That was crazy! Did you see how fast she had that knife come out of her sleeve?"

"Did you see that deadly look in her eye?"

"So that's… **the** assassin? She's a babe."

More comments were exchanged as Syaoran sighed while Eriol chuckled.

"I didn't know she had it in her." He said.

Tomoyo giggled, "Neither did I… come to think of it, she's kinda cute! Do you think she'll wear my designs?"

"For the assassin's sake, I hope not." Meiling muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

Meiling stuttered, "N-nothing!"

"Oi! Syaoran! Eriol! What is she like?" some people asked.

Syaoran was about to reply when the girl in question and Kouga walked downstairs again.

"Thanks." They heard her say.

Kouga nodded as he turned towards all the Shadow Hunters.

"Everyone… I would like you all to meet, Kinomoto Sakura, the assassin."

Sakura smiled innocently, "Hi." She greeted.

Tomoyo broke out, "**CUTE**!" Tomoyo ran up to her, "Ne, Kinomoto-san, gomen ne for not noticing you in the halls, demo, you are too cute! Please let me design you your gear!"

Sakura unfazed by the outburst grinned, "Sure… I've seen your designs. They're flawless…"

Tomoyo cheered in glee, it was almost a wonder how these two seemingly innocent can be so deadly.

Meiling sighed, "and the torture begins."

"Let Tomoyo have her fun." Eriol said.

Before any more could be said by anyone, a loud high-pitched ringing interrupted everything.

"Ops…" Sakura said as she took out her cell phone, her emerald eyes glanced over the number, answering it quickly with a 'Yeah?' she held it far from her ear as yelling was heard on the other side.

_'Where the hell are you! Didn't you read those damned papers? What happened to that brain of yours? Oh wait… YOU NEVER HAD ONE! NOW GET BACK HERE BEFORE-'_

Sakura hung up as she shot an apologetic look at Kouga who merely smiled.

Sakura stepped out of the room as her phone began to ring again and shouting could be heard from door that was only half way closed.

"Touya! Touya! **TOUYA JUST SHUT THE HELL UP**! How many times do I have to tell you to calm down? Now, If you hurt Kai in any way, I'll be sure to inflict that pain right back to you! If you're going to be so immature and treating me like a 5 year old, pass me to Yukito and I'll explain everything to him instead!"

There was a pause before the shouting continued, "**I don't care about that stupid report!** If you actually **thought** before you act you might actually realize **I'M WORKING ON IT**! Why the hell do you think I'm gone!"

Every Hunter winced as the shouting continued and Syaoran wondered what the hell was happening.

"You can't do that! That isn't fair! Touya you're being stupid! I have connections you know, I'll get those assignment even if you don't give them to me! If I'm so slow how come I just learnt something new! **IT'S CALLED HANGING UP**!"

With that, she hung up and came out of the room, anger flashed in her eye daring anyone to mess with her at the moment, with a sigh she looked up and noticed everyone staring at her, "Oh… Sorry…" she said laughing nervously, "Family problems?" she said unsure is that could cover it.

Kouga chuckled along with some Hunters at Sakura's innocence in her reply.

This was **defiantly** going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

Thanks for Dropping by and Reading! Don't forget to Review!

Midnight Slayer


End file.
